Wielkie chwile małych okrętów
by Yuri-onna-pl
Summary: Szósta opowiastka z mojej na wpół autorskiej, inspirowanej "Kantai Collection" (opowiadającej o ludzkich personifikacjach okrętów wojennych) serii okrętowej. Październik 1944, zatoka Samar, największa bitwa morska w dziejach świata i na jej uboczu dwie godziny wielkiej chwały małych okrętów.
„Nigdy w całej swojej historii flota Stanów Zjednoczonych nie pokazała więcej odwagi, opanowania i galanterii niż w trakcie tych dwóch godzin w zatoce Samar"

Samuel Eliot Morisson, „Historia amerykańskich działań morskich w drugiej wojnie światowej"

„Nigdy w całej swojej historii flota Stanów Zjednoczonych nie pokazała więcej odwagi, opanowania i galanterii niż w trakcie tych dwóch godzin w zatoce Samar"

Samuel Eliot Morisson, „Historia amerykańskich działań morskich w drugiej wojnie światowej"

Ranek wstawał powoli, zaś pogoda nie mogła nastrajać pozytywnie. Był październik, więc nikt nie spodziewał się lipcowych upałów, ale zacinający, chłodny deszcz sprawiał, że zimno przenikało do szpiku kości. Mimo tego atmosferę, która panowała na błękitnych wodach Morza Filipińskiego, nie sposób było określić mianem zimnej. Od dwóch dni mierzyły się tu jedne z największych flot świata, które po raz kolejny już zwarły się w morderczym uścisku, szukając okazji do decydującego starcia. I tym razem demiurgowie historii okazali się dla dowódców flot łaskawi, dając im to, czego szukali. Chociaż, jak niektóry mówią, kiedy bogowie są złośliwi, to spełniają życzenia.

Dla unoszącej się na falach niskiej, przysadzistej dziewczyny o jasnych, niemal siwych włosach, doniosłość rozgrywających się nieopodal wydarzeń była jasna. Jej mundurek składał się z jasnozielonej spódniczki i granatowej kamizelki, ozdobionej rzędem złotych guzików i białym kołnierzykiem. USS White Plains podchodziła do wszystkiego spokojnie. Była na służbie od roku, ale zdążyła już kilka razy powąchać prochu i uważała się, zapewne nieco na wyrost, za weterankę. Dlatego stała spokojnie, oczekując na rozkazy, podobnie jak jej koleżanki z zespołu. Taffy 3, bo taka była ich nazwa kodowa, składał się z sześciu lotniskowców eskortowych i grupy niszczycieli wsparcia. Ot, zbieranina, która pozostawała zawsze w tle wielkich okrętów, zapewniając im w razie potrzeby wsparcie, osłonę, a potem usłużnie chowając się z cieniu, bez aspiracji do zajmowania miejsca na kartach historii. Takie jak ona nazywano, nieco ironicznie, „końmi roboczymi" lub „mułami" floty. Zwykła to ignorować, choć jej koleżanka, Gambier Bay, mało nie wydrapała kiedyś w tawernie oczu jakiemuś australijskiemu niszczycielowi, kiedy tamta użyła tego określania.

White Plains spojrzała na Gambier Bay, która stała niedaleko i uśmiechnęła się do niej. Służba wojenna rzucała je to tu, to tam i nader rzadko spotykały się. Zdecydowanie zbyt rzadko, dodała w myślach. Nie należała do osób, które łatwo nawiązują przyjaźnie, a z rudą Gambier dogadywała się świetnie, niemal w pół słowa. Mogło się to wydawać dziwne, bo tamta miała naturę impulsywnej choleryczki, niezbyt lubianej we flocie, a jej włosy, zaczesane w charakterystyczny koński ogon bywały nierzadko powodem żartów. White Plains zastanawiała się czasem, czy ktoś w stoczni po prostu nie popełnił błędu. Bo ze swoim temperamentem Gambier naddawała by się idealnie na niszczyciel, jeden z tych, które pływały teraz wokół nich, a nie na lotniskowiec eskortowy, którymi obie były.

Gambier Bay złapała jej spojrzenie i podpłynęła bliżej, cały czas wiercąc się niecierpliwie.  
\- Cholera – mruknęła – wiesz, jak mnie wkurza to czekanie?  
\- Tak, wiem – White Plains uśmiechnęła się. - Ale wiesz, może lepsze to niż...  
\- Nie, nic nie jest gorsze od takiego czekania. Niech to, tamte się biją, strzelają, a my tu siedzimy na tyłkach i nic nie robimy. A na plakatach rekrutacyjnych pisali „Szukasz akcji? Flota czeka!". I gdzie ta akcja, ja się pytam? Szkoda, że nie wzięłam wędki, miałabym więcej akcji...

White Plains roześmiała się, bo co jak co, ale wizja Gambier Bay z wędką była rozbrajająca. Łowienie ryb było chyba ostatnim hobby, które wiecznie niecierpliwa rudzielka mogłaby uprawiać.  
\- Słuchaj, słyszałam, że w przyszłym miesiącu mają nam znowu zrobić przezbrojenie. Ostatecznie już koniec z Wildcatami – znacząco spojrzała na wiszący na ramieniu kołczan.  
\- Serio, same Hellcaty?  
\- Lepiej. Ponoć mamy też dostać Corsairy.  
\- Żartujesz?  
\- Nie, powaga, słyszałam jak Enterprise narzekała, że ona nie dostanie ich tylu ilu chciała, bo część będzie przydzielona „mułom".  
\- Kurde, jeszcze raz ją spotkam, a przysięgam, przefasonuję jej facjatę za to, jak nas nazywa.  
\- Daj lepiej spokój – White Plains wiedziała, że koleżanka mówi serio. Dla niej nie liczył się rozmiar przeciwnika. Jeśli ktoś ją obraził, to mógł sobie nawet być krążownikiem liniowym. Gambier Bay ruszała z pięściami na każdego, kto tylko ośmielił obrazić honor lotniskowców eskortowych. Grupy, do której może nie pasowała, ale której była częścią i z czego była dumna.  
\- Hej, o czym mowa? – wtrąciła się przepływająca niedaleko St. Lo, kolejna z grupy unoszących się na falach zatoki Samar dziewczyn z Taffy 3. Jej zgrabna sylwetka wydawała się nie pasować do lotniskowca eskortowego, a krótka, chłopięca fryzura barwy złocistego piasku nadawała jej nieco zawadiacki wygląd.  
\- Ruda chce się bić z Enterprise...  
\- Znowu?  
\- Nie, poprzednio to było z Princeston, wiesz, jak potrąciła ją..  
\- To nie ja ją potrąciłam, to ona mnie! - Gambier Bay zaprotesowała gwałtownie. - Myśli sobie, że jak jest lekkim lotniskowcem, to wszystko jej wolno. I lezie taka, nie patrząc gdzie, to ja ją za włosy i łbem o...  
\- Sama widzisz...  
\- Nie wiem, czy już słyszałyście, ale Princeston poszła wczoraj na dno – St. Lo powiedziała spokojnie, ale w jej głosie czuć było aż nadto emocje.  
\- Co? - zarówno Gambier Bay jak White Plains otworzyły szeroko usta, zaskoczone tą informacją.  
\- Dostała dwie bomby. Na początku nie wyglądało to podobno źle, ale potem ogień doszedł do jej maszyn i...  
\- A niech to... - Gambier Bay zmięła w dłoni fałdkę jasnozielonej spódniczki. - Jak ona mogła... miałam z nią jeszcze porachować, bo wtedy mnie od niej odciągnęli... To nie fair...

White Plains nie mówiła nic. To była wojna, a na wojnie ponosi się straty. Do tego po prostu trzeba było przywyknąć zaakceptować, chociaż za każdym razem, kiedy dowiadywała się o śmierci kogoś, kogo znała, nawet przelotnie, czuła, jak niewidzialna pięść zaciska się na jej żołądku i gniecie, ściskając niczym imadło. Mogła mówić o szczęściu, bo jak dotąd nie zginęła żadna z tych, które znała najlepiej. Ale nawet teraz, kiedy dowiedziała się o odejściu Princeston, spotkanej zaledwie dwa razy, nieprzyjemny ucisk w brzuchu dał o sobie znać. Tak, to była wojna. I nie można było o tym zapominać nawet na chwilę. Spojrzała na zegarek, aby na czymkolwiek skupić się, choćby tylko na chwilę. Dochodziło wpół do ósmej. Deszcz nie przestawał padać i pomyślała, że przydałoby się sprawić sobie parasolkę, nawet jeśli nie było to regulaminowe wyposażenie.

\- Co? Proszę o potwierdzenie! Odbiór! - głos St. Lo wyrwał ją z zadumy. Koleżanka stała niedaleko i mimo deszczu jej głos był donośny i doskonale słyszalny. Najwyraźniej łączyła się z jedną ze swoich maszyn – to jej Avengery prowadziły patrole przeciwpodwodne w tym sektorze. Czyżby coś wykryły? Ale co? Wedle wszelkich informacji, tu nie powinno być chyba nikogo poza nimi samymi. Może jednak jakiemuś okrętowi podwodnemu udało się przypadkiem dostać w te okolice?  
\- Co się...  
\- Nie, to pewnie pomyłka. Zaraz, proszę o ponowną identyfikację – głos St. Lo był podniesiony, a to już było niepokojące. White Plains podpłynęła tuż obok koleżanki z grupy, na tyle blisko, że mimo szumu, usłyszała odpowiedź nadawaną przez radio: „Widzę maszty w kształcie pagód! Widzę największą flagę ze wschodzącym słońcem na największym okręcie, jaki kiedykolwiek widziałem!".  
\- Co on gada? Popieprzyło mu się przez ten deszcz chyba coś ze wzrokiem. To chyba nasza Trzecia Flota, a w każdym razie to powinna być... - St. Lo nerwowo wyregulowała radio, jakby wciąż sądziła, że to co przed chwilą usłyszały było wynikiem zakłóceń w eterze.

W tym momencie rozległ się donośny huk, zaś falami zatoki Samar wstrząsnęła eksplozja pocisku, który spadł między stojące tu okręty. Chmura czerwonego dymu uniosła się ku górze. Wszystkie dziewczyny patrzyły przez chwilę jak zahipnotyzowane, nic nie rozumiejąc. Ułamek sekundy potem wody Morza Filipińskiego rozorały kolejne wybuchy i towarzyszące im różnokolorowe ferie barw. Nie było mowy po pomyłce czy wątpliwościach. Znakiem rozpoznawczym Japonek było to, że używały pocisków wytwarzających dym o różnych barwach, aby łatwo można było stwierdzić, która gdzie trafia.

Wokół przez chwilę zapanował chaos, nikt nie wiedział, co się dzieje, ani co robić. Taffy 3 siedziało bezpiecznie na tyłach, spodziewając się co najwyżej ataku okrętów podwodnych lub lotnictwa, a nie ciężkich okrętów nieprzyjaciela. Ale zamieszanie trwało krótko. White Plains, podobnie jak jej koleżanki, wiedziała doskonale, że ucieczka nie jest tu opcją. Ze swoją żółwią prędkością nie miały nawet cienia szans zwiać przed japońskimi krążownikami czy pancernikami, o niszczycielach nawet nie mówiąc. Jedna za drugą obracały się, stawiając zasłony dymne i sięgając po strzały. Miały niewiele czasu, aby wypuścić w niebo wszystkie swoje maszyny, prowadząc jednocześnie manewry unikowe. Za mało...

\- Formuj szyk! Do ataku! Pełna moc! - przez huk eksplozji i rozpryski wyrzucanej przez nie wody nagle przedarł się czysty, głośny okrzyk Hoel, będącej flagową jednostką eskadry niszczycieli.

Serce White Plains przez chwilę zamarło, gdy ujrzała, jak nie bacząc na spadające gęsto pociski, formują szyk eskortujące je niszczyciele. Tamte, jedna obok drugiej, ruszały przed siebie, naprzeciw japońskiego zespołu, którego zarysy powoli wyłaniały się za horyzontu, niczym garstka rycerzy naprzeciw hord wrogów. Były dość szybkie, aby bez problemu stąd zwiać. W starciu z ciężkimi okrętami były praktycznie bez szans. Ale powierzono im eskortowanie lotniskowców – i wyglądało na to, że swój rozkaz traktują poważnie. White Plains zacisnęła bezsilnie pięści, patrząc na to. Wiedziała świetnie, że to atak zakrawający na szaleństwo, wręcz samobójczy. Niszczyciele nie mogły wyrządzić pancernikom większej krzywdy. Ale mogły kupić czas swoim koleżankom. I właśnie to robiły. Nie bacząc na cenę.

Pierwsza ruszyła USS Johnston, której długie, jasne włosy powiewały na wietrze, gdy mknęła wśród wybuchów coraz bliżej spadających pocisków. Uniosła rękę i jej niewielkie działka sto dwadzieścia milimetrów otworzyły ogień, strzelając niczym samotny kowboj do stada nacierających Indian. Lotniskowce eskortowe patrzyły z podziwem, jak tamta zręcznie manewruje, nie tylko unikając trafień, z których każde mogło rozerwać ją na strzępy, ale i odgryzając się. Chwilę potem wystrzeliła torpedy. Huk eksplozji i głośne przekleństwa miotane po japońsku był widocznymi znakami trafienia. Ktoś po tamtej stronie miał wrócić do domu z blizną lub w bandażach.

Moment potem chmura dymu i towarzyszący jej wybuch skryła blondynkę. Jej krzyk bólu rozległ się nad polem bitwy. Jednak w tym momencie płynące niedaleko dwie kolejne dziewczyny z dywizjonu niszczycieli, Roberts i Hoel wpadły między wrogów. Widać już było wyraźnie sylwetki Japonek, których olbrzymie pancerniki i ciężkie krążowniki wydawały się przygniatać samym ciężarem niewielkie niszczyciele. Ciemnoskóra Roberts zwarła się w pojedynku artyleryjskim z krążownikiem, uzyskując dzięki swojej szybkostrzelności jedno trafienie za drugim. Jej szarozielona spódniczka furkotała na wietrze, a w powietrzu słychać było śmiech towarzyszący każdemu trafieniu, które uzyskiwała. Jednak śmiech zamarł, gdy zaczęły na nią spadać pociski z największych dział japońskich okrętów. Deszcz stali i ognia, który ją otoczył nie dał małemu niszczycielowi cienia szans. Gdy spowiła ją chmura gęstego dymu, nie sposób było zgadnąć, czy to tylko zasłona dymna, czy też ostatni znak jej morskiej drogi.

White Plains wypuszczała drżącymi rękami w niebo strzałę za strzałą, patrząc jak jedna po drugiej niszczyciele ruszają do samobójczego ataku. Nacierały, trafiały i ginęły, nie mając szans w walce z pływającymi fortecami, nad którymi powiewała biała flaga z czerwonym kołem. Ale walczyły, z ponurą determinacją, zdecydowane za wszelką cenę dać koleżankom z Taffy 3 potrzebny im czas. Hoel, urodzona pesymistka, która zwykle w wolnym czasie zaszywała się gdzieś w kącie z książką, mruknęła, „Wiedziałam, że tak to się kiedyś skończy, mówiłam...", kreśląc piruety na wodzie. Nie zamierzała strzelać na ślepo, choć przy takiej ilości wrogów kogoś pewnie by i tak trafiła. Pogoda wciąż była fatalna, a wszechobecne wybuchy nie poprawiły widoczności. Co chwila poprawiała też okrągłe okulary, które zsuwały jej się z nosa. Ale w końcu jej wzrok w tej ferii cieni i sylwetek zauważył coś, co zwróciło jej uwagę. Japonka była nad wyraz wysoka, miała na sobie biały mundurek z bordową spódniczką i kołnierzykiem tej samej barwy, zaś jej kasztanowe, ozdobione kwiatowymi spinkami włosy chronił staroświecki parasol. Tym, co zwracało jednak najbardziej uwagę, były ogromne wieże artyleryjskie, oraz cała masa mniejszych. Kogoś takiego Hoel jeszcze nigdy nie widziała. „Co to za jedna?" pomyślała, nie tracąc jednak czasu. Zrobiła ostry zwrot i ustawiając się na dogodnej pozycji, odpaliła ku tamtej salwę torped, po chwili dodając jeszcze jedną. Tamta musiała to zauważyć, bo wykonała unik, po czym, ku zaskoczeniu Hoel, zrobiła zwrot w tył, wyraźnie uciekając przed pędzącymi ku niej, podobnym kształtem cygarom, torpedom Amerykanki.

\- Wracaj i walcz, ty tchórzliwa szmato! - krzyknęła Hoel w bezsilnej złości, jednak moment potem trafienie niemal przewróciło ją. Wrzasnęła z bólu, patrząc na rozorane lewe ramię i bezradnie zwisające zeń resztki dział kalibru sto dwadzieścia siedem milimetrów.  
\- Nawet nie waż się odzywać do Yamato-senpai, ty amerykańska zdziro! Ja, Chikuma, nie pozwolę ci się do niej zbliżyć! - usłyszała głos Japonki, która wypływała z chmury dymu równoległym kursem i stanęła przed nią, celując z czterech podwójnych wieżyczek. Tamta miała ciemne, długie włosy, które sięgały pasa. Odziana była na sobie głęboko wyciętą na udach, turkusową suknię azjatyckiego kroju. Hoel zauważyła też kołczan na ramieniu tamtej i pas startowy na prawym ramieniu, mimo że Japonka posiadała także ciężkie działa. Co to było?  
\- A ty coś za dziwadło? - spytała, robiąc zwrot. - Twoja stara puściła się z lotniskowcem?

Japonka nie odpowiedziała, poczerwieniała natomiast ze złości i dała salwę burtową w stronę Hoel. Z tej odległości nie mogła nie trafić, jej pociski uderzały celnie, niszcząc broń Hoel i raniąc ją. Jedno z trafień posłało ją na kolana. Przed oczami migotały jej światła, a krew spływała po twarzy. Wiedziała, że to już koniec. Tamta była za blisko, by jej uciec. Ale skoro była blisko, to oznaczało także... Uniosła prawą rękę i ostatnie działa niszczyciela odpowiedziały ogniem, zaś jęk bólu Chikumy był nieomylną oznaką trafienia. Hoel uśmiechnęła się, mimo bólu i gdy kolejny pocisk spadł na nią, pogrążyła się w głębinach Pacyfiku z poczuciem, że nie zawiodła. Miała nadzieję, że jej podopieczne nie przyniosą jej wstydu.

Mimo tego osobliwego i jedynego chyba w swoim rodzaju desperackiego baletu niszczycieli, Japonki parły do przodu, a ich pociski spadały coraz bliżej celów, jakimi były lotniskowce. White Plains zastanawiała się nawet przez chwilę, czy tamte mają świadomość, że mierzą do zaledwie lotniskowców eskortowych. Ale nie miało to znaczenia, bo z zawieruchy deszczu i dymu wylatywały kolejne pociski. Lotniskowce wystrzeliły jednak gros swoich samolotów. Pech chciał, że przygotowane do walk z okrętami podwodnymi i wspierania działań na lądzie oraz osłony konwojów, nie miały na stanie zbyt wielu torped ani bomb przeciwokrętowych. Nic więcej jednak zrobić nie mogły, ich uzbrojenie artyleryjskie było bardziej niż symboliczne. Co najwyżej mogły modlić się o cud i unikać coraz to bliższych trafień.

Wynurzająca się z deszczowej ściany sylwetka Japonki sprawiła, że White Plains serce niemal przestało bić. Twarz Chikumy wykrzywiona była wściekłym grymasem, a czoło - przekreślone czerwoną pręgą po trafieniu. Długie, ciemne włosy furkotały na wietrze. Ciężkie działa wskazywały na krążownik, choć przewieszony przez ramię kołczan pasowałby do lotniskowca. Wieżyczki artyleryjskie wykonały zwrot, biorąc na cel skamieniałą przez chwilę ze strachu Amerykankę. „To już koniec, to już koniec, to już..." zdążyła wypowiedzieć White Plains, modląc się, aby to przynajmniej nie bolało tak mocno.

\- Niiiiieeee! - czyiś krzyk zbiegł się z hukiem dwóch wielkich dział dziobowej baterii Japonki. White Plains poznała ten głos i otworzyła oczy. Czyjeś pchnięcie odrzuciło ją na bok, niemal przewracając. Kątem oka dostrzegła, jak Gambier Bay na pełnej mocy zajmuje jej stanowisko, rzuca jej jeszcze pożegnalny uśmiech i po chwili znika w ogłuszającej eksplozji i kuli spowijającego ją ognia. Chikuma patrzyła na wszystko, wyraźnie także zaskoczona tym, co przed chwilą się wydarzyło. Wiatr rozproszył dym, jednak tam, gdzie przed chwilą stała jeszcze Gambier Bay, powierzchnia morza była już gładka.  
\- Tyyy... - White Plains czuła, że coś w niej pęka. Śmierć przyjaciółki, która własnym ciałem osłoniła ją przed ogniem przeciwniczki sprawiła, że nie potrafiła dłużej zachowywać spokoju. Oczy zasnuła jej krwawa mgła, zaś jej jedyne działko zwróciło się ku Japonce, wystrzeliwując pocisk za pociskiem. Tamta roześmiała się, wyraźnie rozbawiona zachowaniem lotniskowca, który strzelał do krążownika. Pociski kalibru sto dwadzieścia siedem milimetrów mogły najwyżej zerwać jej kilka włosów albo poszarpać spódniczkę.

\- Masz odwagę, mała. Za to zabiję się szybk... - uznawszy, że dość już tego, Japonka zajęła pozycję by posłać na dno już drugi lotniskowiec. I w tej samej chwili krzyknęła głośno. Zgięła się, krzywiąc twarz i łapiąc za kolano, które promieniowało falami pulsującego bólu. Pojedynczy pocisk White Plains trafił w wyrzutnię torped, powodując ich eksplozję. Amerykanka nie czekała, postawiła szybko zasłonę dymną, kryjąc się za nią, podczas gdy jej przeciwniczka, klnąc i jęcząc na przemian, dała ostro w tył, wciąż trzymając się za ranę, zaś spomiędzy jej palców płynęły strumienie krwi. Chwilę potem jasna smuga przemknęła tuż koło niej.  
\- Myślisz, że jak jesteś taka duża, to wszystko ci wolno? - krzyknęła jasnowłosa, wysoka Hermann, lawirując wśród trafień. Ranna Japonka zwróciła się w jej stronę, by zaraz odwrócić głowę, gdy nagle z drugiej burty również otrzymała trafienie w lewy bok. Płynąca tam Johnston, z trudem utrzymująca się na falach, ostrzeliwała ją swoimi trzema ostatnimi działami.

Wzięta w ogień z dwóch stron, ranna, ze zniszczoną i płonącą wyrzutnią torped, Chikuma spojrzała wściekle na będące przecież tuż na wyciągnięcie ręki pozostałe lotniskowce. Były wciąż blisko, mogła pokusić się o atak i zatopienie jeszcze co najmniej jednego. Ale wtedy z warkotem silników z nieba spadły dwa samoloty z białymi gwiazdami na skrzydłach. Ostro nurkując, zrzuciły bomby i zadarły nosy do góry. Kolejny wybuch wstrząsnął krążownikiem i Chikuma, nie mając wyjścia, rozpoczęła odwrót. Amerykanki nie odstępowały jej na krok, krążąc niczym harty wokół rannego niedźwiedzia i strzelając, jakby licząc że samą ilością trafień zdołają posłać na dno wieki okręt wojenny. Jej turkusowa suknia była w strzępach, kołczan rozerwany, a z rozbitej trafieniem wyrzutni torped na udzie cały czas promieniowały fale bólu. Resztkami sił, trzymając się z trudem na powierzchni fal, postawiła zasłonę dymną, by się w niej skryć.

White Plains sięgnęła do kołczanu, z którego wyjęła ostatnią ze strzał. Zanim nałożyła ją na cięciwę, musnęła jej grot wargami, w bezgłośnej przysiędze. Napięła łuk i zwolniła, wypuszczając strzałę ku niebu. Chwilę później trzy Avengery wzniosły się do góry i pędząc ruszyły niczym sępy ku ofierze. Ich cel - Chikuma, ranna i ostrzeliwana z dwóch stron, uciekała, wciąż pewna, że ciężki pancerz zapewni jej ochronę przed kolejnymi trafieniami. I zdawała się mieć rację, dwie Amerykanki krążyły wokół niej, zasypując ją pociskami i przekleństwami, ale niewiele więcej mogły zrobić. Kiedy rozległ się warkot śmigieł, uniosła wzrok do góry, by zaraz potem wykonać zygzak uniku. Dwie bomby spadły tuż obok, zasypując ją jedynie odłamkami. Trzeciej jednak nie udało jej się uniknąć. Eksplozja płomieni i potwornego, paraliżującego bólu wstrząsnęła Japonką. Nie mogła uwierzyć, to nie miało sensu. Przecież była krążownikiem, więc jak te mikrusy tutaj mogły jej coś zrobić? Ale czuła, jak opada w głębiny oceanu. Odwróciła się, widząc już tylko przez mgłę przeciwniczki, patrzące na nią z mściwą satysfakcją. Chwilę potem zimna głębia wciągnęła ją zachłannie, by już nie wypuścić ze swych objęć.

Hermann i Johnson minęły ją, by zaraz potem znaleźć się pod ogniem reszty Japonek. Były dwiema ostatnimi z całej grupy niszczycieli, ale widok tonącego japońskiego krążownika dodał im otuchy. Ruszyły do kolejnej szarży, wystrzeliwując ostatnie torpedy w stronę przeciwniczek. Tamte odpowiedziały kanonadą ognia. Johnston patrzyła, jak jej ranna już wcześniej koleżanka nagle zatrzymuje się, jakby uderzyła o niewidzialną ścianę i ułamek sekundy później upada, by już nie wstać. Tuż naprzeciwko niej stała niska Japonka o srebrzystych, upiętych w misterny kok włosach, a z luf obu dział na jej przedramieniu uniosły się smugi dymu.

\- No, druga do kolekcji – uśmiechnęła się z triumfem. - Nikt już nie powie, że Nowaki wraca z bitwy bez...  
\- Nie! Bo nikt już nie nigdy powie, że Nowaki wraca z pola bitwy! - krzyknęła Hermann z pasją, ruszając ku niej na pełnej mocy maszyn. Wiedziała, że sama jest w nie najlepszym stanie, ale widok upadającej Johnston nie opuszczał jej nawet na chwilę. Skierowała ku Nowaki swoje działa i dała ognia, nawet na chwilę nie zwalniając. Woda rozpryskiwała się na obie strony, gdy pędziła w stronę Nowaki, zaś po obu stronach wciąż wybuchały gejzery wznoszone przez japońskie pociski. Gnała tak szybko jak mogła, gotowa nawet staranować przeciwniczkę, byle tylko tamta zapłaciła. Ale Nowaki, w pierwszej chwili chyba nawet gotowa na podjęcie pojedynku, zmieniła zdanie, gdy dwa pociski Hermann rozerwały na strzępy jedną z jej wieżyczek artyleryjskich. Odwróciła się i ruszyła na pełnej mocy ku reszcie swojej floty, kryjąc się za zasłoną ognia krążowników i pancerników. Zanim to jej się udało, otrzymała kolejne trafienie, które rozerwało jej mundurek i posłało na kolana.

Hermann patrzyła na to bezradnie, wiedząc, że już tamtej nie dopadnie. Stała na falach sama jedna naprzeciw trudnej do policzenia nawet liczby wielkich okrętów. Pomyślała, że szkoda, że nie ma tu nikogo, kto mógłby to sfotografować. Spojrzała w kierunku tamtych, których odległe sylwetki, rozmywane przez zacinające smugi deszczu i kłęby dymu po wybuchach i zasłonach, były widoczne. - No, chodźcie tu, wy żółte suki! Nie boję się was! - krzyknęła najgłośniej jak się da, gotowa na przyjęcie odpowiedzi. Deszcz zdawał się ustawać. Nad jej głową z głośnym warkotem silników przeleciało kilka kluczy amerykańskich maszyn. Tak, pomyślała, to dobry moment na śmierć.

Ale oczekiwany cios nie nadszedł. Hermann obserwowała z niedowierzaniem jak Japonki oddalają się. W pierwszej chwili myślała, że wzrok ją oszukuje, że stres po walce i pogoda płatają figle jej oczom. Ale nie, nie miała wątpliwości, że sylwetki tamtych stopniowo maleją. Nie rozumiała, czemu ani jak. Jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę wpatrywała się w ten niezwykły widok, by wreszcie wydać z siebie głębokie westchnienie ulgi. Dopiero teraz czuła, jak jest zmęczona.

White Plains stała na falach zatoki, powoli zbierając się w sobie. Japońska kanonada ustała, wyglądało na to, że już po wszystkim, ale ona wciąż słyszała w uszach ostatni krzyk Gambier Bay. Potrząsnęła głową, chcąc aby to rozpaczliwe, wściekłe „Nieee!" przestało dzwonić w jej uszach. Ale nic nie pomagało.  
\- Hej, spokojnie, już wszystko dobrze – St. Lo podpłynęła do niej, kładąc koleżance dłoń na ramieniu. - Żyjemy, nie? Sama nie mogę w to uwierzyć, ale chyba nam się udało...  
\- Nam?  
\- No tak... przykro mi. Aż trudno uwierzyć, niespełna godzinę temu gadałyśmy, a teraz ona...  
\- To nie powinno tak być – głos White Plains cały czas drżał. - To ja powinnam była tam stać. Ona mnie zepchnęła w ostatniej chwili...  
\- Wiesz dobrze, czemu to zrobiła. Taką miała naturę. Myślę, że... ona chciałaby właśnie tak umrzeć, w walce, chroniąc nas. Chodź, zobaczymy co zresztą – wskazała na stojące w głębi zatoki trzy pozostałe dziewczyny z zespołu.  
\- Tak, pewnie masz rację... Dobra, płyń, zaraz do was dołączę.

St. Lo odwróciła się, oddalając się powoli, podczas gdy White Plains wciąż jeszcze przez dłuższą chwilę patrzyła na miejsce, gdzie ciemne fale oceanu zamknęły się nad Gambier Bay. Tak, teraz czuła, że naprawdę wie, czym jest wojna, chociaż nie uważała, aby z tą wiedzą było jej lepiej. Ale nie mogła już odwrócić tego, co się stało. Biorąc zwrot, ruszyła za płynąca już w pewnym oddaleniu St. Lo. Widziała, jak niebo przekreśla pojedyncza, przypominająca spadającą gwiazdę, smuga, zmierzająca w stronę tamtej...

Od autorki: W bitwie w zatoce Samar wzięło udział sześć amerykańskich lotniskowców eskortowych, trzy amerykańskie niszczyciele i cztery lekkie niszczyciele eskortowe. Po stronie japońskiej walczyły cztery pancerniki (włącznie z superpancernikiem Yamato), sześć ciężkich krążowników i dwa lekkie, a także ok. 30 niszczycieli. Mimo takiej przewagi i całkowitego zaskoczenia wroga, Japończykom udało zatopić się tylko jeden lotniskowiec eskortowy i trzy niszczyciele, tracąc przy tym ciężki krążownik i dwa kolejne później, w wyniku uszkodzeń. Już pod sam koniec bitwy zatopiony został St. Lo, trafiony przed pojedynczy samolot Kamikaze.

Opowiadanie nie odzwierciedla wiernie wszystkich aspektów bitwy, kolejność wydarzeń i pewne elementy pozwoliłam sobie zmienić na potrzeby fabuły.


End file.
